The Submissiveness Conundrum
by Mislav
Summary: Howard and Bernadette try something new, for a change. Het, Howardette. Oneshot. Nothing but smut. Very kinky.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**Not my favorite pairing at all but I can see them doing something like this. It is a puresmut, and quite kinky, anal play and all. If that isn't your thing, don't read. If it is, you can, uhm, enjoy.**

A weak whimper escapes Howard's lips, pleasure ripping through his muscles while the slight but undeniable pain makes the bottom of his chin quiver. He feels his dick throb while his wife's tiny fingers keep moving in and out of his warm lubricated ass hole, every touch making hundreds of different jolts attack his alarmed senses, just when the movements of her warm wet tongue against his hard pulsing shaft grow more aggressive... more curious. Bernadette gently runs the tip of her tongue down her husband's slit, shivering at the tender taste of his warm pre cum, her soft lips tightening around the base of his cock. She continues finger fucking his submissive bottom, his weak moans making her insides twist with pure delight, and she can't help but rub her aching pussy against his writhing leg, humping him in a desperate need for release before running her tongue all the way down the underside of his length, every feel and taste attached to her memory.

"Oh... Bernie...", Howard cries, his eyes closed tightly as Bernadette's fingertips brush against his swollen prostate. He moves his hips up sharply, pushing himself further down her mouth, making her gasp; her fingers grasp at his sensitive spot and he cries again, feeling himself harden even more. He feels Bernadette increasingly wet heat rub against his flushed skin, he feels her slender fingers up inside him, he feels her silky hair tickle at his balls, he feels everything and can smell her, her essence. Bernadette can taste him, she feels his butt against her fingers, she can smell her sweat, hear his moans. Howard gasps, the mere realization as to how kinky and weird what they are doing is making him harden even more. One, two, three, four thrusts, her tongue lapping against him over and over again, and he comes, warmth exploding between his thighs as a tingly relief seeps down his stomach, words start coming out of him and he can't even register what he is saying, he only feels Bernadette's humping increasing and his semen spraying into her hot mouth. There are one, two, three, four, five more humps, so fast that he barely registers them in time, wet heat pressing hard against his flushed skin, and then a pool of juices splashes against his now numb limb, warm liquid running down to his shaking toes while his wife's clit pulses against his, as a final evidence of all the arousal and pleasure had provided her too in return. Bernadette moans his name against the pulsing erection occupying her tiny mouth, desperately licking the last remains of Howard's tender, salty jizz. It is almost a full minute later that she pulls away, Howard breathing out part in relief, part in frustration, as het fingers pull away. Bernadette breaths heavily and providing herself one last act of pleasure by using her tongue to dart over her lips and pick up anything that might have remained on them. She slowly opens her eyes, seeing nothing but blurrs at first, and her lips form into a lustfull smile once she sees her husband lying on their bed, grinning even widely at her, his member still semi erect but completely clean as a result of her actions. A tip of her tongue moves to lick off the drop on her upper lip and she can't help but feel a hot itch going down between her legs as she lies on her side on the mattress, facing him, his lust clouded eyes staring widely at his exposed breast before his hand moves to stoke at her ass, making a shiver go up her back.

"Thank you", he says, grinning at her.

Bernadette smiles naughtily, pulling in closer. "It was my pleasure", she admits before leaning over to whisper into his ear: "But now it is the time for you to return the favor."


End file.
